Professor
"Place unit quote here." Starting off as a Sage, a magic-oriented class often neglected for their presumed lack of offensive ability, he transcend into not only one of the most powerful magic wielders but also one of the best providers of support for a party. Professors are eternal students; these people never lose their sense of wonder and their search for knowledge and wisdom. With their innovative skills, such as mastery over mana via Indulge, Soul Burn and Soul Change, bending the probabilities of time and space to allow a spell to reccur via Double Bolt and ensnaring opponents via Fiber Lock, even if they lack offense compared to High Wizards, the innovative spells will surely bring victory to the Professors. The wizards are overshadowed by the professors, who can dispel all beneficial auras surrounding the enemy, restore their own pools of mana, exchange with someone else’s, or even expunge it in a single instant. The support they can provide is not just limited to cover fire, and the very flexibility of the professor permits a variety in builds. And while wizards can, spread destruction over a certain area, professors can ensure the complete obliteration of a single target. = Jobchange Guide = # To become a Professor, you must first be a 99/50 Sage with all skill points allocated. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. You must also have EXACTLY 1,285,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Geffen). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Magician's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Magician High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Magician High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Professor NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a Professor. = Builds = Bolter Type *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 90-99 *VIT: 20-40 *DEX: 90-99 *LUK: 1 Skills: * Firebolt *Stone Curse *Dispell *Safety Wall *Spider Web *Volcano Other suggested skills: * Land Protector This build mainly focus on Combo Attack's, but for it to work perfectly you have to have fast hands to perform the combo and vanquish your foe in a snap. First, you have to Dispell your foe then cast a Spider Web to prevent them from running away, then cast a Stone Curse that makes your Firebolt double its damage, if you have extra time you can cast a Volcano with this skill it will triple you Firebolt's damage. double bolt is also a good idea to deal extra damage Full Support Type * STR: 25 * AGI: 1 * INT: 20-50 * VIT: 80-90 * DEX: 99 * LUK: 1 Skills: * Dispell * Soul Burn * Soul Change * Land Protector * Life Conversion * Safety Wall * Spider Web * Fog Wall * Memorize Other suggested skills: * Frost Driver * Stone Curse The most prevalent of all the Professors and built for WoE, since Gravity has designed the class to be mostly supportive, despite being a magic specialist. FS Professors live to annoy the hell out of anyone facing it and provide support to comrades. Their casting times and survivability are monstrous, combined with their best defensive and immobilization skills are a force not to be reckoned with, but an annoyance to be reckoned with. Although the FS is a thorn on the enemy's side, it takes preserverance to level up a FS Prof, taking into account the lack of offensive firepower. Soldier type *STR: 30-50 *AGI: 70-80 *INT: 85-105 *VIT: 30-60 *DEX: 40-75 *LUK: 1 The professors who have refused to conform to the norm has decided to come in to fight in close-quarters combat. While the Soldiers' spells come off at a pace slower than the bolter's, this build has the ability to autocast spells with each swing. The deviant professors consider this a new experience, especially when the rule says: "Mages are squishy and mages must not run forward and smack heads with it." This build is also less dependent on the Soul Link but more on autocasting equipment. Skills: * Firebolt *Stone Curse *Dispell *Safety Wall *Spider Web *Hindsight *Soul Burn *Soul Change *Health Conversion Other suggested skills: * Memorize * Land Protector Soldiers stray from the FS Professor support core skills the most, given their radical nature. However, these deviant characters are still professors and the players behind them could make them almost just as annoying and threatening as the bolters; and though their skills for supporting are by far the worst out of the three archetypes, the soldiers are still able to support in spite of their inclination towards close quarters battle. Auto Spell/Hindsight type *STR: 1 *AGI: 99 *INT: 90-99 *VIT: 1-40 *DEX: 1 *LUK: 1 These professors have decided to focus on the very core of attack speed and magic attack, instead of balancing between the three cores: physical attack, attack speed and magic attack. They can achieve 190 attack speed with quad Doppel Main Gauche at the cost of varying elemental attacks as the HindsightAuto Spell skill doesn't require hitting to activate. These professors are very dependent on the Soul Linker, which forms 95% of their attacking power. Skills: * Firebolt *Stone Curse *Dispell *Safety Wall *Spider Web *Hindsight *Soul Burn *Soul Change *Health Conversion Other suggested skills: * Memorize =Strategies= PvM and Leveling MVP PvP and Siege =Equipment= =Skills= Soul Siphon Soul Exhale Mind Breaker Foresight Fiber Lock Double Bolt Blinding Mist Indulge =Job Bonus= =See Also= General Skill Build of Professor (link from here) Category:Classes